


The plan

by heartofarmor



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soobin is a CEO but it isnt mentioned, Yeonjun is a hitman, blood mention, nothing too gorey, theres some minimal descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofarmor/pseuds/heartofarmor
Summary: They probably shouldn’t have sent Yeonjun.orThe timeless story of a contract killer putting away the firearm and, instead of taking the target out with a gun, Choi Yeonjun takes him home.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	The plan

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t anything special honestly i don’t think i just wanted to get it out of my drafts also if you have any reaction only share if its nice or ill cry also im not a hitman so i apologize for any technical inaccuracies 
> 
> ALSO: yeonjun is a hitman. as said in the tags, so theres mentions of killing and death etc. its pretty typical to the au idea so. yes just be warned

“You are going to die today. That’s the plan, Choi Soobin.” Yeonjun let the name roll off his tongue as he flitted through the photographs of the target to which he was assigned. His hair was in a short mop on his head, the hair in the front coming down to just tease the tops of his eyes. In every photo he wore a neatly pressed pair of dress pants and shirt. He looked expensive. 

Yeonjun licked his bottom lip quickly. Expensive looked good on him, too.

Tapping the edge of the opened window to his black sedan, he waited for the man’s driver to pull up ahead of him. The radio softly played into the otherwise still air of the car, idling curbside in the shade of a looming oak tree. 

It was time.

He rolled up the window, pulling the key from the ignition and stiffly walking in the direction of the car that waited for Choi. Pulling the gun from his pocket, he slid easily into the back seat.

“Out earl-“ A nearly silent pulling of the trigger spared him the small talk, and he tossed the man to the passenger seat and tugged on a pair of gloves before grasping the wheel. He pulled the car around to the back of the building, dumping the old driver after taking his clothes to change into, as instructed in the plan. 

In expert fashion he pulled back around to the front, the location the car was originally. There was a pause, and Yeonjun let out a quiet cough. He looked down to his shirt, hoping that the bullet was clean enough in its entry for the shirt to be passable. He was a good shot; he’d seen messier shirts from shaving accidents. 

Moments later, the target exited the building. He held his cellphone to his ear and took long strides in Yeonjun’s direction. Yeonjun could have sworn he was seeing in slow-motion, the sun shining on Soobin’s face as his lips moved to form words Yeonjun couldn’t hear. Soobin quietly slipped into the backseat and moved his phone from his ear to directly in front of his face. “Good afternoon.” He smiled but didn’t look up from the phone screen. The gentle gesture was read by Yeonjun from the front, despite.

Yeonjun put the car into drive, the only sound in the car, that of the signal he used as he pulled away from the curb onto the road. 

Catching the occasional glance at the man in his back seat through the rear-view mirror, he couldn’t help but think about how unfortunate it was that a man so beautiful would have to go out so messily. But that was the plan. 

Honestly, to this point Yeonjun was doing an uncharacteristically good job of following exactly what the plan was, and, technically, he still was following plan even when he crashed the car if it wasn’t his fault, right? 

Technically wasn’t his fault. Also, technically it didn’t crash.

It was a close call, though, and, in his attempt to avoid being T-boned by the coupe that ran the red light at the intersection, he successfully stopped the car short enough to crash his head against the steering wheel. “Shit,” Yeonjun hissed, reaching up to feel the blood dripping down his brow. 

“Are you alright?” He heard a somewhat frantic voice from the backseat. “What even happened? Shit, what was that guy thinking? Are you alright?” Soobin asked again. “I’m fine, by the way, but you’re bleeding!” Yeonjun didn’t respond, but he did nearly chuckle at the idea of asking the man he was instructed to kill if he was alright. He didn’t laugh, instead, silently veering into the nearest parking lot and stopping the car. Trying to get the chirping birds that haloed his crown to bug off, he shook his head lightly. He realized shortly thereafter that it was a mistake, as his brain rattling around for the brief moment made the world even foggier. 

“Shit,” Yeonjun repeated. This wasn’t in the plan. Or at least he didn’t think it was. Remembering the plan was getting more and more difficult with each passing second.

“You’re bleeding!” The panic-stricken target in the back seat seemed to have a limited grasp on language, repeating his previous exclamations. “We gotta get you to a hospital.” Yeonjun shook his head again, immediately regretting it and groaning at the pain that reverberated from his wound outward. So caught up in his desire to get a hold of the plan in the archives of his brain, he didn’t realize Soobin had migrated to the front seat, long fingers reaching across the center console to touch the small trickle of blood that went down the center of forehead. “Actually, I guess it doesn’t look too bad. We should still get you to the hospital, though.”

“That’s definitely not in the plan,” Yeonjun idly muttered, a groan held captive at the back of his throat.

“What plan?” He froze. He hoped to all that was holy that he could use the excuse of a head injury for the clear act of unprofessionalism, scrambling for an answer. 

Blinking slowly, “Uh... the one to be a… a model. A scar on my forehead wasn’t in the plan.” He knew he’d be lucky if Soobin believed that with his looks. Yeonjun? A model? He would have laughed if he weren’t in such deep shit. Lost as to what to do, he threw his head back against the headrest. 

He wished he could be a model. Instead he killed people. 

“Don’t do that! You’re already hurt,” Soobin said reaching out to cradle the back of Yeonjun’s head. “Plus, handsome, I don’t think a scar on your forehead’s gonna ruin what you’ve got going on here.” His heart went a bit out of its usual rhythm for a moment, and he didn’t think it had much to do with his injury. “Now, I think there’s a first aid kit in the trunk. Wait here.”

If Yeonjun was in any right frame of mind he would book it. He would use what little cognitive function peaked through the clouds in his head to get himself the hell out of there. He would desperately try to get back to the plan that would have worked so seamlessly. 

Maybe that wouldn’t be the right frame of mind, though. 

Staying at Soobin’s request felt right. Soobin tenderly dabbing at the blood on his face with a cotton ball felt right. Abandoning the plan to be with Soobin off-script. Yeah, that felt right, too.

“Yeah it’s just a little split.” Soobin’s bottom lip folds under his teeth, eyes trained on Yeonjun’s forehead. They dipped downward for a moment to meet Yeonjun’s, their gaze intently on each other for a silent beat. Yeonjun looked away first. “You really are very handsome, you know. I think Harry Potter will be a good look for you...” Yeonjun allowed himself to let out a quiet laugh this time. 

“Yeonjun. My name is Yeonjun.” (Read: _Fuck the plan_ ). “You’re quite handsome, too, Mr. Choi.” Soobin dabbed at the cut with a disinfectant wipe that sent searing pain through the wound for a moment, eliciting a hiss. 

Soobin apologized, “Just gonna put a little bit of gauze on it so it’s covered.” His touch against Yeonjun’s skin was soft and careful; it felt wonderful. In a way it soothed the dull ache that continued to radiate from the place his head collided with the wheel. Yeonjun nearly leapt out of his skin when he felt a peck against the now covered injury. “There. All better.” His lips curled into a sly smile as he leaned back into the passenger seat. “Damn, there’s blood over here.” Yeonjun froze, knowing it wasn’t his. “How’d you manage that?” Soobin teased, looking over at Yeonjun with a wide grin on his face.

“I probably, uh, shouldn’t drive.” Yeonjun winced, knowing that if he could hardly see he’d hardly function as a driver. He was never particularly great at driving in the first place. 

“So you mean I am going to have to drive my driver?” He looked to the man in the passenger seat, relieved to see he was still joking. Soobin stepped out of the car, walking around to Yeonjun’s side. Yeonjun stumbled as he got out of the car, leaning against the car for support. “Whoa, whoa,” Soobin eased, reaching forward to grasp Yeonjun’s arm, proceeding to guide the man to the other side. “I still think that you should go to the hospital, for the record.”

“I’m a busy man,” Yeonjun dismissed. He needed to get back to his boss to try to explain why the target isn’t dead. He was already behind schedule, and would need to start hoping the new plan included them sending someone who wasn’t Yeonjun.

“Too busy to come over to mine?” Or he could just not go back to his boss. 


End file.
